Teletubbies episode styled fanfic: Djs and EDM
by DJLaunchpadsonic
Summary: In this fanfic, I,Dj launchpad sonic, bring the world of electronic dance music to Teletubbyland In Magical events, my hero dj Tiesto tells us about his past when he played trance music. In the main show, I play music for the tiddlytubbies and teletubbies.


Hey guys!

Today I have another Teletubbies fanfic.

In this fanfic I go and show off my dj skills by playing my favorites and remixing the music during magical events, as well as playing a song for the tiddlytubbies.

Enjoy

(A sun with a baby face and voice rises above the hills of Teletubby land, the home of the teletubbies,

Then the image POV changes to a camera rising above the vast hills to reveal the home dome, where the teletubbies residence lies.

A voice of a female speaks up)

Female Narrator: Over the hills and faraway, Teletubbies come to play!

(The camera zooms into the top of the home dome where the dup-dup elevator catapults the teletubbies Tinky-Winky, Dipsy, Laa laa, And po up one at a time into view.

As the male narrator counts, the teletubbies repeat the numbers back when they get finished being catapulted.

The Teletubbies logo forms and the theme song begins playing

Voice trumpet:Time for teletubbies,

time for teletubbies,time for teletubbies...(The male narrator then sings)

Male Narrator: Tinkywinky.

Tinkywinky:Tinkywinky!"Dipsy:"Dipsy!"Laalaa:"Laalaa!"Po: PO!

Male narrator and teletubbies: "Teletubbies!" (Repeat 2 times)Male narrator:Say, Heeeeee-lo!

Teletubbies: "Eh-oh!"

Tinkywinky:Tinkywinky!"Dipsy:"Dipsy!"Laalaa:"Laalaa!"Po: PO!

Male narrator and teletubbies: "Teletubbies!" (Repeat 2 times)

Teletubbies (spoken): Big hug!

(The song ends as the windmill begins to spin)

Teletubbies: Uh-Oh!

(The teletubbies run off, giggling and the voice trumpet rises up again)

Voice trumpet: where have the teletubbies gone?

(The teletubbies are in the home dome)

Teletubbies: Eh-Oh!

(Faint bass noise)

Male Narrator: One day, in teletubbyland, the teletubbies heard a noise coming from outside.

Teletubbies: What That?

(They walk out the door and there I am, Dj Launchpad-Sonic, mixing on my turntables)

Male Narrator: It was DJ Launchpad-Sonic!

Teletubbies: Dj launchpad-Sonic!

(I stop what I am doing and look up)

Teletubbies: EH-OH!

Me: Eh-Oh, teletubbies!

Did I disturb you?

Teletubbies: No!

Me: good!

Teletubbies: (pointing at my turntables)

What that?

Me: Oh, these are my dj turntables!

They allow me to play amazing music back to back to back, all with the press of a few buttons!

Teletubbies: (enthused agreeing)

(Then a creaking is heard which is the reboot magical windmill spinning

Me and the teletubbies: Uh-Oh!

(I put a cd into one of my turntables which is the original magical events tune from the 1997 original series of teletubbies, and a remix I made)

(While my music is playing,the teletubbies watch the windmill turn and spread its magic so the teletubbies can get the transmission into their tele tummy tv screens and they all bump each other so they fall down and feel the magic surging through.

As the build up progresses, a drum loop plays while The teletubbies, stand up and all say their names and the windmill reaches its peak in magic and Po is the chosen teletubby when the music stops.)

Po: Po!

(Tinkywinky dipsy,laa laa And I watch as po presses the play button on her tele tummy to start the magical event)

(The first Scene is my hero dj Tiesto reacting to his 2004 gelhredome concert. Tiesto says hello and waves at the camera while it zooms in on him)

Tiesto: It has been 3 months and 13 years since my second Tiesto in concert dj set,

Some children may hear this music and wish they were there, so allow me to paint what it was like.

(Cut to the Ghelredome, 2004)

(Orchestral intro of Forever today by tiesto)

(Modern) Tiesto: a live orchestra or audio recording of one, plays to set the mood for the uplifting sounds I am going to play.

(Shortcuts to "2004 Tiesto" who's walking to the stage)

(Modern)Tiesto: It's a very long walk to the stage, so it's best that you get a good rest before even getting to the club or dome.

Of course, the morning coffee in the back room can make a dj feel giddy.

(2004 Tiesto makes snake movements with one hand)

(Modern) Tiesto:

Unlike the present, where I am mostly on the mic, I spoke more Dutch than English so I had to hire an mc to do the job for me.

(The mc speaks)

(The faster paced music of "forever today begins)

(Modern) Tiesto: I enter the stage, but to make a grand entrance, the spotlights were directed off of the stage, and fireworks begin to go off.

They were computer cordinated so they wouldn't fire at me or the stage, though they came pretty close.)

(Shortcuts to when the spotlights shine and tiesto is visible)

(Modern) Tiesto:

There I am.

(Scene 1 Bye commences)

Teletubbies and Me: Bye!

(Pause)

Teletubbies: again!

(Po presses play)

(The Scene shows "2000 tiesto" playing Rank 1's airwave.)

(Modern) tiesto: one move that my buddy armin van Buuren stole from me was when I raise my hands as if I was being resurrected or something.)

(The Scene continues playing until after the final beat drop then the scene 2 Bye commences)

Teletubbies: bye!

(Baby sun transition)

(The teletubbies and I are inside the home dome and my turntables are still with me)

Me and the teletubbies: eh-oh!

(A voice trumpet rises)

Voice trumpet: Time for tiddlytubbies! Tiddlytubbies party time!

Male narrator: the tiddlytubbies wanted to hear dj Launchpad sonic's Music Too!

Tinkywinky: tiddlytubbies hear dj Launchpad sonic's Music!

(We run over to the gate)

Male narrator: all of the tiddlytubbies were coming to play.

Daa-Daa, Umby Pumby, Baa,ruu ruu, Duggle dee,mi mi and nin!

(The gate flashed The all of the teletubbies colors and a special black one for me)

Male narrator: everyone,including dj Launchpad sonic gets to play with the tiddlytubbies!

Me and the teletubbies (as we open the gate): eh-oh tiddlytubbies!

(Daa daa circles around all of us on his tiddly noo)

Male narrator: they played a special tiddlytubby edition of dj launchpad sonic's favorite song, Airwave.

(I put the remix of Airwave by Rank 1 in my cd turntables and press "play")

(The melody begins as a soft music box playing the main melody then progressively transitions into the main synth. Ping all of a sudden stops her noise and plays the melody the way the song is)

Teletubbies: (enthused)

Male narrator: the song all of a sudden made Ping stop her usual noise and made her play with the melody!

Teletubbies: ping play with dj Launchpad sonic's melody!

(The beat drops and after that)

Male Narrator: the teletubbies love dj Launchpad sonic and the tiddlytubbies and the teletubbies love each other very much.

Me: Big hug?

Teletubbies: Big hug!

(The end!)


End file.
